memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:AZL Hoek-System
Hoek-System - Name des Systems wurde nicht genannt. *'Löschen'--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 19:27, 19. Sep. 2008 (UTC) *'Löschen'--Tobi72 19:57, 19. Sep. 2008 (UTC) *'Löschen', selbe Begründung wie Shisma --Andy Riker 14:24, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) *'Gegen Löschung', wo es ein Planet gibt, gibts auch immer ein System (zumindestens wenn der Planet bewohnbar sein soll). --Mark McWire 17:44, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) *'Gegen Löschung', ich sehe es zwar nicht unbedingt so, dass es da wo es einen Planeten gibt, auch immer ein System ist (Beispiel: Einzelgänger). Auch der Name des Systems wäre bei beliebigen Planeten wie zum Beispiel Brax fraglich, aber wenn der Planet der üblichen Namenskonvention wie Planet I, II, III folgt, ist doch auch ein System anzunehmen. Ein Beispiel dazu: Wenn ich einem Außerirdischen sage, ich komme von der Erde, weiß er noch nichts über mein Heimatsystem. Sage ich ihm aber mein Heimatplanet ist Sol III, ist klar, dass ich aus einem System mit mindestens drei Planeten mit dem Hauptstern Sol komme. --Egeria 19:07, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) *'Gegen Löschung', bin ehrlich gesagt auch dagegen, wie gesagt wo es auch ein Planet gibt da gibt es auch ein System. Und die Planeten nummer sagt schon das es einige Planeten in diesem System gibt. --Klossi 19:12, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) *'Löschen', die Planetennummer ist kein Argument (siehe Paraagan II), selbst wenn es so wäre würde ich das System immer noch als nicht kanonisch ansehen--Bravomike 08:39, 22. Sep. 2008 (UTC) *'Anmerkung': Also wenn es so über die Jahre hier nicht geklärt wurde, ist eine allgemeine, grundlegende ggf. auch ausgiebige Diskussion (im Zehn Vorne) notwendig. Darin wäre zu klären, ob man durch die Planentennummer automatisch auf das System schließen kann,' vielleicht wurde ja in grauer Vorzeit schonmal darüber diskutiert.' Eine Diskussion ist übrigens eh nötig da 1. Wie man hier sieht, es Unstimmigkeiten gibt. 2. nur falls die Frage hier gelöst werden würde, müsste ja auch schließlich auf anderen Seiten dies überprüft werden. Bleibe bei meiner Meinung, löschen (zur Folge, dass auch andere Artikel zu überprüfen sind/wären). MFG --Andy Riker 15:12, 22. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :ok, wenn da, wo ein planet mit dem Namen "Paraagan II" ist, auch ein System mit diesem Namen ist (nicht Canon, aber eine logische Schlussfolgerung) dann müsste es auch einen Planeten "Paraagan I" geben. das ist zwar auch nicht canon, aber ebenfalls eine logische Schlussfolgerung. was können wir dann in den artikel "Paraagan I" schreiben? Paraagan I ist ein Planet der sich wie Paraagan II im Paraagan-System befindet. (ENT: „Episode in der Lediglich Paraagan II erwähnt wird“) jetzt muss ich mir als Leser die frage stellen: Was ist denn auf Paraagan I passiert? ist der Artikel unvollständig oder ist da wirklich nichts passiert? wir haben also so ~5000 in haltsfreie und nicht wirklich kanonische Artikel mehr in der Datenbank. Wo ist da der Mehrwert? ich finde es nur verwirrend--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 15:25, 22. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es im Fall von Paraagan II zumindest wahrscheinlich ist, dass er nicht im "Paraagan-System" liegt. Aber Andy hat vollkommen Recht, eine spezielle Löschdiskussion ist vielleicht nicht der passende Platz, wir sollten das in Forum:Kanonität von Planetensystemen klären--Bravomike 15:31, 22. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::: (@Shisma):Richtig. logische Schlussvolgerung. Wenn aber eine Diskussion hier kein Ergebnis hervorbringen würde, könnte man vielleicht es in Erwägung ziehen, einen Vorlagenabsatz bei Planenten mit Nummer zu entwerfen, wie es bei der Aufzählung von Schiffen einer Klasse es mit dem Prototype gemacht wird. Kriterein sind sich eingentlich ziemlich ähnlich zwischen Prototype und Sternensystemschlussvolgerung: Logish& und manchmal wird es ja auch genannt,also absolut canon --Andy Riker 15:41, 22. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::::gut, aber wozu? wenn ich weis das Rigel X existiert kann ich mir ja auch denken das es ein Rigel-System gibt.--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 15:44, 22. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::::es gibt auch Fans die der Ansicht sind das es mehrere Rigel-Systeme gibt. denen würde man diese Schlussfolgerung dann Vorweg nehmen ohne das es Hinweise darauf oder dagegen vorlliegen--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 15:57, 22. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::::: Es ist halt alles eine Frage der Sprachlogik. Wenn wir mal unterstellen, dass die Sprache in Star Trek einer inneren Logik folgt, dann ist der einzige konsequente Schluss, dass ein Planet Rigel XII einer sprachlichen Regel folgt und da auch Planeten wie Rigel IV oder Rigel X bekannt sind, die innere Logik auf ein einfaches Nummerierungsschema abzielt. Wenn wir jetzt sagen, dass es keine innere Logik in der Sprache in Star Trek gibt, müssten wir so ziemlich alles anzweifeln was nicht wortwörtlich in einer Folge gesagt wurde. Ich halte es für unverantwortlich dem Muster zu folgen "Alles was nicht explizit erwähnt wurde, ist auch nicht existent". Der Grund warum Autoren nicht jede Kleinigkeit erwähnen liegt doch darin begründet, dass sie davon ausgehen, dass der Zuschauer erkennt, dass der Inhalt einem logischen Muster folgt, was an der Realität anknüpft und auf diese Art und Weise beim Ansehen die Geschichten automatisch nach den der Realität folgeden Muster ergänzt. Um es mal auf die Spitze zu treiben, wenn z.B. Picard sagen würde, dass die USS Enterprise-E sein fünftes Kommando wäre, kann man dann nicht mehr davon ausgehen, dass es ein 1. oder 2. Kommando gibt sondern er gleich mit dem 3. begonnen hat, weil ja nur 3 (Stargazer, Ent-D und Ent-E) bekannt sind. Die Existenzberechtigung einer Information sollte man nicht daran messen ob sie irgendwo schriftlich festgehalten ist, sondern vielmehr daran ob sie zwingend logisch ist. Ansonsten verfehlen wir hier den Sinn der Sprache und auch der Logik. --Mark McWire 02:16, 23. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich glaube auch an die Logik, aber ich bin trotzdem ein Anhänger von "Alles was nicht explizit erwähnt wurde, ist auch nicht existent". Alles andere wäre auch Kanon-Inflation--Bravomike 07:06, 23. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::Wie siehts aus? Nun, nach den ersten Tagen habe ich mich schriftlich aus der Diskussion herausgehalten und das Einfügen der Plantenschlussfolgerung wurde ja schon gestartet aber dieser Artikel kann doch jetzt gelöscht werden? Schlussfolgerung bei Hoek IV ist von Mark eingefügt. Eigentlich war es ja gut, dass dieser Artikel von Egeria erstellt wurde, der Artikel brachte ja alles ins rollen verbunden mit der letztendlichen Klarstellung und Verbesserung. MFG, --Andy Riker 13:13, 24. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::gelöscht (Hinweis an Andy Riker: Ein Löschantrag hat eine Laufzeit von mindestens 5 Tagen, und die sind heute um)--Bravomike 13:32, 24. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ---- :Inhalt der Diskussionsseite (ebenfalls gelöscht) laut dem script wird der Name des Systems in der Episode nicht genannt. Stimmt das?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 14:56, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Im englischen Original nicht, andere deutsche Star Trek Episodenbeschreibungsseiten sprechen auch nicht davon. Hoek IV befindet sich allerdings im Lantar-Nebel , (siehe Hoek IV) Ist das eig. bestätigt?. MfG--Andy Riker 15:31, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Also im Script heißt es: ...to the Lantar Nebula to view the Sampalo relics on Hoek Four. Im deutschen: ...wir könnten zum Lantar-Nebel reisen und uns die Sampalo-Relikte auf Hoek IV ansehen. Damit ist es zwar immer noch möglich, dass Hoek IV nur in der Nähe des Nebels liegt, aber ich habe mich da einfach mal an den anderen Sprachversionen orientiert. Was das System betrifft. Nein, es wurde nicht als solches erwähnt, aber spricht irgend etwas dagege]]n, wenn der Planet mit einer Ziffer in Folge, nach dem üblichen Benennungschema auch einem System zugeordnet wird? Ohne jetzt ein Beispiel nennen zu können meine ich auch, hier in der MA schon öfter über Systeme gestolpert zu sein, bei denen in der Episode nur der entsprechende Planet genannt wurde. --Egeria 16:37, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::MA/en macht es immer so, dass man davon ausgibt, wo es Hoek IV gibt, da gibt es auch Hoek III usw... Und ein System. Bei MA/de gehen wir allerdings einen anderen Weg. Man kann von dem Namen eines Planeten nicht auf die Existenz eines Systems schließen. So ist das hier. Deshalb sollte der Artikel ggf. gelöscht werden, wenn das System nicht noch wo anders genannt wird.--Tobi72 16:44, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::stimme zu. --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 18:30, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :: Ich stimme nicht zu, da ich die Einstellung von MA/en für die bessere halte. Zumindestens kann man ja im Planetenartikel da System beiläufig erwähnen, wenn man schon keinen Artikel dazu machen darf. Wenn ich etwas durchzähle, so mach ich das ja nicht aus Spaß an der Freude nach Zufall sondern systemnatisch. Wenns ein Hoeck IV gibt, gibts selbstverständlich auch ein Hoeck III, Hoeck II und Hoeck I. Alles andere wäre auch widernatürlich. --Mark McWire 17:43, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC)